


A Death Narrowly Avoided

by eyerite



Series: Snapetober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Snapetober 2020, just not the way you'd expect, kind of disgusting, poisoned, the title makes it sound serious but i assure you it is not, this is not the vibe I was going for but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Severus just knows he is going to die. Poppy seems to disagree.
Series: Snapetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952878
Kudos: 9





	A Death Narrowly Avoided

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So, this is very silly! I apologize, I was going to write something super angsty and serious but this happened instead.
> 
> Day 2 of Snapetober 2020 in the bag. We'll see if I can get the next one right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Severus could not recall the last time he’d felt quite as terrible as he did right now: nausea and stomach cramps made him wish he were already in a cold grave rather than bent over his toilet at three in the morning, throwing up everything he’d eaten at dinner and then some.

He didn’t know what could have happened to make him this ill. He religiously checked everything he ingested for poison; it was quite literally impossible for anyone to have slipped him something without him realizing.

As the cramping died down a little, he managed to call for a House Elf and instruct them to fetch Madam Pomfrey. After the Elf had left, he rested his head on the cool toilet seat and breathed deeply.

That turned out to be a mistake.

As soon as the sour smell from the bowl hit his nostrils, his stomach churned again, and he ended up dry-heaving into the toilet.

Just as he spit and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Poppy Pomfrey walked in.

“Poppy,” he managed to get out weakly, “I do realize it’s quite late, but I find myself in need of help.”

“I can see that, Severus. Rest assured, you are not the only one who’s fallen ill; I’ve been awake tending to students for a few hours.”

“Well. Let me wash my hands, and then I’ll let you examine me.”

Severus unsteadily rose to his feet and walked to the sink, washing his hands and his face with cool water.

“One thing I cannot seem to wrap my head around,” he said.

“And what is that?”

“How anyone managed to poison me.”

“Oh, that is easily answered,” Poppy smiled, “you weren’t poisoned, Severus. At least not in the traditional sense. I’ve been treating students for food poisoning. Apparently something went wrong in the kitchens.”

Severus looked at Poppy miserably.

“Food poisoning,” he stated flatly.

“I’ve told you before; if you only check your food for poison, you might miss other, more likely things. Fish bones, for example, or - in this case - food that has gone bad.”

“I’m going to die from food poisoning,” Severus lamented.

Poppy snorted, “I see your trust in my abilities as a healer is still severely lacking. Now, come on. We’ll have you good as new soon enough.”


End file.
